


Say No More

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Falling In Love, Grinding, Light Angst, Lust, Mages and Templars, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rivalmance, Romantic Angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cuddles for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Templar leaning Lady Hawke and Anders cuddle for warmth.Old kmeme fill I did.





	Say No More

**Author's Note:**

> Will likely be subjected to heavy editing in the future, since I just found this wayyyyy back in my docs. Enjoy!

It had been a rough day at the Wounded Coast, rain had started pelting down in heavy sheets and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Katya Hawke and the rest of her misfit group were thoroughly soaked by the time evening came around and the downpour had not ceased. 

Chilled to the bone, yet far too determined for her own good, Hawke insisted they push onwards. She had spent years training her body so that small things like exhaustion and being cold did not phase her anymore. She still felt both of course, however she only used them as motivation. 

"Not to be rude, Hawke, but I doubt we will even be able to find these raiders in weather like this." Varric called to her. 

"And I'm soaked! Not in the good way either!" Isabela added, making a pouty face at their leader. 

Anders made no comment, knowing he would follow her wherever she took him, putting up with whatever it required, just to be by her side. He smiled softly at her when her grey blue eyes found him, almost as if she were waiting for him to complain too. 

The two had an admittedly strange relationship. They were polar opposites, Anders being a mage who does not support the Circle, and Katya being a strong warrior who supported the Templars and the Chantry. They argued rather often, but each had a soft spot for the other, even if it was rarely shown. There was always some sort of tension between them no matter what, be it due to disliking each other's viewpoints or finding one another incredibly attractive. 

"Yes.. Yes, of course. I apologize then. I hadn't realized-" Hawke was embarrassed at the fact she hadn't noticed she'd been making them embark on a completely miserable journey. "Well, let's just find a cave, shall we?"

It hadn't taken too long to find a suitable enough cave. A small fire was lit immediately and Anders had used some sort of spell to dry everyone. Everyone except the stubborn Katya Hawke who refused him when he offered. 

Anders tried his best not to stare as she removed her heavy plate armor that made her look so intimidating. She was left in leggings and a thin linen undershirt which he could tell she wore no breastband beneath it. He loved admiring that fit, muscular perfection her body was. Hawke was toned, yet in a very softened and feminine way. She cast him a look over her shoulder, and he immediately knew he'd been caught. Anders felt his cheeks burn, not just because he was close to the fire. 

They spent a short time chatting before Isabela and Varric decided to go to sleep, leaving Anders and Hawke to keep watch for any creatures or bandits that dared come near the cave. 

He'd been throwing glances her way for some time now and it was obvious she was freezing. He swore he heard her teeth chattering for a few brief seconds before she shut them up. She was shaking like a leaf. Every now and then, she would catch him, looking at him with those pale feral looking eyes, framed by long and dark lashes. 

"You're cold." He stated.

"Good observation." Katya replied in that chilled tone of hers. 

"Come here." Anders said in a soft, patient tone, as if talking to a child, gesturing for her to come close to him. "Come on, I'm not going to light you on fire or anything, promise." 

Katya bit her lip and looked away for a moment, then sighed, "Ugh. Fine.." 

"Am I really that bad?" He asked, shaking his head at her with a little smile. Though he was surprised she had even agreed, most times it seemed like she was disgusted by him. Well, by all mages really. 

She said nothing to this, merely shooting him a look that almost made him shudder. Katya sat down next to him and reluctantly wrapped her arms around him as best she could, letting her damp, icy forehead rest on his neck. In turn, he pulled her closer, rubbing her back in an effort to warm her more quickly. She was absolutely freezing, her body still shaking now and then. 

The sudden realization that it was Katya Hawke in his arms hit him rather suddenly. Here she was, her tight, compact body pressed to him. Worse yet, her eyelashes lightly tickled his neck, making him shiver. 

She laughed quietly and moved to look into his warm honeyed eyes, "Have I made you cold too?" 

This was the first he had been so close to her, their faces mere inches apart. And she was smiling, that beautiful smile at him. Too much time must've passed before he remembered she had asked a question, as now she was giving him a rather quizzical look. 

"Are you alright?" She asked. 

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Anders said quickly, saying the first thing that had come to mind. 

"Oh.. Alright." She replied, accepting his answer or possibly just being too polite, as she moved to rest her head on him again. 

He ran his hand up and down her arm, finding it covered in goosebumps. Anders frowned, unable to even imagine the discomfort his unrequited love was feeling right now. As much as he was enjoying holding her like this, he did not want her to be in any kind of pain. 

"You know Hawke, I could just-" 

"No!" Katya yelped in a small voice, making an echo through the cave. She frowned, glancing at the sleeping bodies in the back of the cave, they didn't stir. "I mean, no thank you." 

Anders knew she wouldn't accept his help. As if it wasn't enough to repel magic just as well as an experienced templar, Katya never allowed magic to be used on her. At least when she could. It took a lot of persuasion to get her permission to heal her when she was in pain. He didn't understand, but there were many things he didn't understand about her. 

He gently scooped up her frigid body and set her down on his lap. She was heavier than she looked, but he wasn't surprised considering she was all dense muscle. That lovely muscle that had shaped her perfectly tight ass, he had always wondered what it would feel like to grab it, but now was most definitely not the time. Katya gave him a look that was the definition of surprise, but she did not move from where she was placed. Instead she pressed her face to his chest, nuzzling the bare skin above his robes just so. It made him stop breathing when she did that, even if he had no idea whether she had done it on purpose or not. 

"Why are you so afraid of magic?" Anders asked her, dragging his fingers through the wet tangles of her dark hair. "You know I will never hurt you. I have control over my abilities, like you do yours." 

"I.. I know you wouldn't hurt me or anyone else who does not deserve it. But it might." 

Of course, she was referring to Justice. He cursed mentally, knowing she must view him as a monster. An abomination to be run through with that great blade of hers. That must be why she was always to distant. So closed off from him. Yes, she was friendly at times, but there was always a tentativeness to it. And they didn't get along well anyways most times. But he did love her. It was hard not to. Katya was so strong, so powerful, and possessed an unending determination. It was times he had seen her give bread or apples to the homeless children in Lowtown that had made his heart swell. The way she would bend down to talk to them, bringing herself to their level, rumpling their dirty hair affectionately. What a great mother she would make one day. And of course, the fact she was utterly beautiful was just an added boon. 

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by her hand. 

"And do not tell me you have control over him Anders.. Because I know. I see you struggling and it kills me to know it. Know it and be unable to do anything." Her reply was so genuine, so earnest. She scanned his face with those sad greyish blue eyes of hers. Katya wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, and he knew that it was not because she was cold.

"Katya.." Anders whispered, kissing the top of her head. There was a strange power to calling her by her first name in reality and not his fantasies or dreams. All at once he was aware of the way her firm breasts pushed into his chest, and the fact that he could see the tops of those lovely cream colored orbs thanks to her undershirt falling down slightly. He shivered, feeling his cock twitch. The fact her leg just happened to brush up against his crotch as she tried to readjust did not help matters either. Shutting his eyes, he bit back a groan. 

"Mm. Thank you Anders." She said, placing a chaste kiss on his stubbly cheek, much to his surprise. Her body had resumed a normal, slightly chilly temperature and she had stopped shaking. "You're rather sweet. _For a mage_." 

It looked as though he may indeed light her on fire after that comment. She giggled softly and said, "I'm just joking." 

"Joking? Huh. Didn't think you were capable of that." He shot back in a snide tone. 

"Oh, hush." 

A comfortable silence washed over them, Anders holding on to her a little tighter than he should, stroking her hair. He thought she had fallen asleep until she stirred slightly and sat up to look at him. 

"How could I ever repay you?" She asked, in an unbelievably sultry tone. Anders decided to play along, purposely running his eyes ever so slowly up and down her form. 

"I can think of a few things." 

Katya bit her lip, her icy blue eyes filled with a delicious sort of hunger. And it struck him, he knew that look. He'd seen it many times, always when they were arguing. However he had always interpreted it as anger, even hate, never _desire_. 

"A few things? Like what, sweet Anders?" She whispered, lightly running the tip of her tongue over the shell of his ear. Katya drew back for a moment and repositioned herself so that now she was straddling him. A soft sound of surprise and delight escaped her perfectly shaped mouth when she felt his stiffened length beneath her. 

"Oh.. I'm happy to find you want this as much as I do, love." She said breathily. 

"I have wanted this for longer than you can imagine." 

Unable to restrain himself any longer he immediately claimed her lips, his arm circling her waist and pulling her further against him. She moaned into the kiss, rocking her hips against him slowly. This was too much for him. As ashamed as he was, he would make a mess of his robes if he let her go on like that. 

Anders pushed her away slightly, making an apologetic face at her, "This is too much. And I don't want to risk waking them." 

"Yes, I understand." She said with a wistful sigh, moving to sit down in front of him. It seemed the two of them had been waiting for a moment like this for years, and it truly was a pity they'd have to forgo the opportunity. "But I want you at my house, in my bedroom.. As soon as we get back to Kirkwall. I won't let you get away so easily." 

"Like I'd ever want to get away from you, beautiful." Anders replied with a smile, "And nothing will stop me from visiting you, I swear it." 

"Mm. Good." Hawke replied, leaning in to give him a short and sweet kiss. She left her taste lingering on his lips, the she-demon.

Anders was surprised at her for being so bold, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was just a very real dream. He raised his hand to lightly caress her cheek, admiring the way the light from the fire lit half her face. 

"Why are you looking at me so strangely? Was that.. Wrong of me?" She asked, the edges of her lips pulling down into a pitiable frown. 

"I'm just making sure you're real." Anders said with a small chuckle, letting his hand drop. 

"Anders! Have you been reading Varric's stories? That may have been the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Hawke said, laughing a bit despite her words. 

"We would make a great story, wouldn't we? The mage and the almost templar." Anders said with a smirk. 

"Perhaps we would. Just don't tell Varric that..." Hawke replied, yawning. 

"We should wake the others now, try to get some rest." Anders said, noticing her tiredness. He was just as tired, yet he still had an aching erection that just refused to go away. He knew he'd be getting no real sleep, especially with the promise of more to come once they got back to Kirkwall on his mind. 

"Yes, I suppose we should." She agreed, though she was sad that their time alone together would be ending. 

They both made their way over to wake Isabela and Varric, settling in once the two had fully woken and gotten up to tend to the fire. No words were exchanged as the two settled into their bedrolls, casting glances at each other now and then. 

"Goodnight." Hawke whispered, smiling softly at the mage, wriggling closer to him. 

"Night." Anders responded, holding himself back from selfishly claiming one more kiss. He didn't want to seem too clingy, especially if it turned out she only wanted a casual relationship with him. 

He sighed, staring at the dark ceiling and trying to will away the familiar thoughts that sent such warmth to his lower belly. Why did he have to fall for such a temptress?


End file.
